The invention relates to an audio system, a calibration module, an operating method for the audio system and the calibration module, and a computer program.
In many audio systems—particularly in voice alarm installations, but also in other audio systems in which continuous availability and operational security are required—pilot tone monitoring of circuit components, devices and connecting lines is employed. The requirement for the continuous monitoring of audio paths (e.g. in accordance with standard EN54-16) can thus be fulfilled, at least for electronic components.
From WO 2006/050754 A2, which represents the most closely-related instance from the prior art, a loudspeaker tannoy system is known. By means of bidirectional communication between a control device and a monitoring device, the presence and the status of the loudspeaker line and the loudspeaker are monitored on a continuous basis. Communication proceeds by frequency multiplexing on the existing audio line between the audio amplifier and the loudspeaker. In combination with bidirectional data communication, the energy supply for the monitoring devices is extracted from audio frequencies, preferably from a 20 kHz pilot tone, which is generated by the audio amplifier. Filtering prevents any reciprocal effects between audio signals and/or communication systems and/or the energy supply.